Creating Haruno Sakura
by HimeKa-desu
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is the most popular guy at school.Naruto is a strange kid with a bad sense of humor,and Sakura is the schools next bullying target.These three individuals get together to make the impossible possible, make Haruno Sakura popular. SasuXSaku


* * *

**Creating Haruno Sakura**

**AN: Okay this is a story based on my fav drama and paring so if there are any stories like it, yeah I didn't know. I will try to update soon with the new school year kinda hard O.O So please review and tell me what you think BTW the characters will be OOC because of how the drama is so just to warn everyone Sasuke is the most OOC XD Also i will change it a bit cause i want more romance in it XD Enjoy**

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own **NARUTO** or **NOBUTA WO PRODUCE**

**Chapter 1 – The Willow Fairy**

* * *

It was morning; the sun was up high lighting the soon to be busy streets of Konoha.

Sasuke Uchiha ran his hand though his hair, twisting the end of the spikes. He walked downstairs and without eating anything opened the front door, his bag slung over his shoulder. His bike was placed against the side of his garage. It was simple and black he walked with it down the street where he stopped and parked it on the side of a truck looking through the side mirror making sure his hair was right.

Satisfied he jumped on and rode at top speed the opposite direction of the school.

Sasuke has a hobby, no a need that before he goes to school he has to place his hand on the famous willow tree. It is 5 minutes from his house. There is a piece of land that extends into the river and at the end there is a single tree growing. But today there were people; a construction site was doing some work.

He drove down an empty street and stopped roughly and lifted his bike. He walked through some large trees that were covering some steps with its branches. He jumped on the last one and looked at the view; he saw the riverbank where boats were parked in the water and his willow tree on the far right.

He drove right into the construction site passing the big sign that read DO NOT ENTER. A guy working there noticed him and started to yell.

"Hey you get out of here you can't come in!" A small man with a yellow hat stopped him as he got off his bike.

"That right there "Sasuke said pointing to the tree as the man turned away from him looking at it.

"I just have to touch it for a second" he said quickly running toward it as the man saw him and fumed.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!"

Sasuke raced as he walked on the side of the river on a thin piece of gravel and jumped to the land to where the tree was; some workers already running after him.

"_I have to touch the willow tree before I go to school. I decided this on my own"_

"Boy its dangerous don't do it!"

Sasuke ran and jumped to a small rim around the tree where you can stand. He placed his hand on it and closed his eyes.

"_Even saying so these men don't understand,"_

He opened his eyes calmly and turned sideways.

"Yay!" He yelled as the men looked at him confused, he raced by them as they stood there dumfounded. They soon started to run after him yet again as Sasuke ran toward his bike.

"_If I run to the market in two minutes I'll make it to school"_

* * *

He rode his bike in front of the school going up the bike ramp; he placed it at the rack and jumped off. He locked it and looked at his watch indicating he was not late. Like always.

"_In this world, I think everything is a game" _

* * *

"Sakura-chan?" A young woman with pink hair called out to her daughter as she unpacked a box.

"Hai" Sakura replied quietly barley audible by human ears, but her mother was used to her daughter's quiet behavior.

"I unrolled you at Konoha High, I'm sure you will make friends there" Her mother said in a very cheery tone as Sakura walked upstairs to her room.

Sakura has long pink hair down to her mid-back; her bangs were long covering her eyes. As she walked she kept her head low all the time and you could never see her jade eyes, the most beautiful part of her was covered in a shadow of loneliness.

"Konoha High ne?" She spoke to herself looking out the window that overlooked a single willow tree.

* * *

Sasuke walked down the halls holding a text book and pen as he passed a class, a male student spoke to him through the window.

"Oh Sasuke? Do you want to go to Karaoke with us?" He asked as he moved to the side where three girls and another boy stood. They nodded happily. He smiled leaning into the window his elbows resting on the ledge.

"_Look at what you are saying? You guys haven't paid me back from last time" _

"Of course I will go" He smiled at them giving a small thumbs up; they started muttering how fun it will be.

"Oh..but the teacher called me to see him after school" He frowned giving them a sad face. They frowned at him as one girl spoke up.

"Eh it's not fun without Sasuke-kun" She pouted as her friends nodded pouting as well.

"But its at the usual place right?" Sasuke asked the male as he nodded.

"Then when I'm done I will come okay?" He reassured them as they happily chatted

again.

"_Even if you wait 100 years I will not come" _

"Don't sing that song" Sasuke warned the guy pretending still that he would attend.

"_If I get around (acting) and keep my status position without getting hurt I can reach my goal"_

Sasuke walked through the hall pushing people out of the way as they smiled at him.

"_So as usual act cool, be the friendly Sasuke-kun everyone expects me to be"_

Naruto flew down the empty staircase holding a milk carton in his hand. He strangely flapped his wings as he stepped down. Sasuke walked through the doors to walk downstairs.

"_But even for a person as perfect as me there is an enemy" _

"Found ya" Naruto said pointing at Sasuke and running down to meet him.

"Damn god died" Sasuke frowned walking down the next flight of stairs as Naruto placed a hand around his shoulder.

"Where did you hear that from?" Naruto asked

"A philosopher? But what would he die from?" Naruto ranted following Sasuke through the empty stairwell.

"Hey don't ignore me!" The blonde yelled at Sasuke.

"Hey!" Sasuke yelled turning around to face Naruto.

"Shhh" Naruto said stopping him from speaking more.

"We're friends right?"

"No we are not I am going to say this again!" He said annoyed at Naruto.

Naruto ignored his statement so Sasuke tried again.

"So then as a friend can I tell you something?" Naruto nodded happily his blonde hair flew around with his head.

"When you walk down the stairs like this" Sasuke imitated him and flapped his hands like a bird.

"I don't do that!" He said placing his empty milk carton in his hands and walking past him.

"I'm just telling you to stop doing that!"

And so Naruto skipped down the stairs flapping his hands after he just denied what Sasuke had said.

"_I really hate that guy!" _

* * *

Sakura dressed in her usual attire that consisted of dark blue jeans and a black long sleeved shirt; on top she placed a large dark sweater. She sat against a small ledge and watched the water around her as the sun set slowly.

School ended and Sasuke headed to see his tree again, he walked up the steps and looked up to see nothing.

"_Where is the willow tree?" _Sasuke panicked looking at the empty spot where the tree had once been. The construction workers were gone and Sasuke raced to the land.

"The willow tree it's gone!" Sasuke yelled in a panic voice as he peddled on his bike fast down the land. He threw his bike down and looked at the empty grass and dirt.

"Gone the willow tree why?" he yelled angrily. He threw his hands in the air then back down looking quickly from side to side hysterically.

"It was my one comforting place!" he stepped closer to the water still yelling to himself.

"Hey fish! Why isn't it here! Huh!! Tell me!" He yelled at the water as Sakura stood up from against the other side of the trees ledge and looked at him scared.

"_Is this guy crazy? He's yelling at water!" _Sakura thought looking at the strange boy. But he was pretty attractive she had to admit his raven hair was styled and he had really nice onyx eyes that she was able to glance at as he threw himself around the place.

He ran around yelling about the tree not facing Sakura but he soon noticed the dark scary figure with pink hair stare at him.

He gaped at her looking at her attire as he hung her head low noticing his gaze on her.

"Could it be…The willow fairy?" Sasuke asked as Sakura's eyes widened at what he thought of her but she held in her anger not wanting to seem weird but in Sasuke eyes she already was.

Sakura stepped closer to him as he stepped back from her.

"Wah what do you want?" Sasuke asked scared, wouldn't you be? This dark girl with lots of pink hair who came out of nowhere approaching you?

"The willow tree…if your looking for it its not here…this afternoon they pulled it out and took it somewhere…" She said looking up at him a bit as he looked at her eyes.

Her eyes were a light shade of green that made her look very pretty, why would she keep her head down? He stared at her then remembered what she was saying.

"Oh really…?" He said looking at her as the corner of her mouth twitched.

"Ano… does your stomach hurt?" Sasuke asked her looking at her scared again.

"Why?" She asked quickly as he repeated that to himself.

"Your face kind of looked like it did…" He said standing up and picking up his bike quickly.

"Oh I was smiling…" She said quietly doing it again and Sasuke gaped and nodded very quickly.

"Oh right you were smiling…"

And he rode his bike away as fast as he could not looking back at the strange girl.

* * *

"Well you made a great impression Sakura" Aya spoke through the phone as Sakura was sprawled on her bed.

"Yes I know, I think he goes to my school as well and already someone in this town thinks I'm weird" She sighed as her friend tried to comfort her.

"But was he hot?"

"You would drool"

* * *

Sasuke sat on his bed looking out the window. His face was calm but inside he felt strange.

"_The day the willow tree was pulled out…she came" _

* * *

The next day he made his daily routine, he did his hair in the same hairstyle and he rode on his way to school.

"_The girl from the willow tree and the stupid boy who says he's my friend….because of them…my peaceful high school days were slowly changing." _

* * *

**Thanks for reading XD hope you liked it **

**Himeka**


End file.
